Who's Your Cybergod?
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: After Killbane left, Kinzie was assigned to find him. While she searches Matt Miller is recruted by the Boss to help Kinzie, to her dismay. When it turns out that he knows where Killbane is, he is willing to give it up the location... When he recieves some favors From Kinzie. KinziexMatt. Lemon fresh. Cover pic belongs to anime-dragon-tamer on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to post this for so long. I've always loved the KinziexMatt Pairing. I don't own Saints row or it's characters. If I did the Saints Row story would go differently. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kinzie Kensington was in her sanctum trying to pin point where Killbane was. She used every trick she knew but she still couldn't figure out where Killbane was. She just wanted to give up, but she knew the boss would kill her if she did.

A man with flaming red hair, green eyes and tan skin walked into her santum. It was the Saints leader, Boston.

"Yo Kinzie, what you up to?"

"Looking for Killbane, like you wanted."

"Good. You got anything on him yet?"

"No. I can't find him anywhere."

"Damn. Well, I got us a new member in our crew."

Boston whistled and a familiar cyber goth walked in. Boston walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You remember Matt Miller right?"

How could she forget the sixteen year old punk that not only got her fired from the F.B.I, had her kidnapped and held hostage on a boat. The thought of his cocky grin made her blood boil.

"Why the hell is he here?"

"He's the newest Saint in our crew. He's gonna help you track down Killbane."

"Like hell he is! I worked my ass off trying to get rid of him, not welcome him into the Saints."

"Funny how things work out. He's a Saint and he'll be workin' with you from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Kinzie sighed in defeat. She nodded.

"Good. I don't want any blood shed between you two. Call me when you've made some progress on Killbane. The sooner I get to kill the bastard, the better."

Boston turned on his heel and left the sanctum. Kinzie glared at the Decker before her. Out of all the people she could work with, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been Oleg? She went back to typing on her computer.

"Get to work Matt."

Matt stared at the red head in confusion.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't then me hurting you will be the least of your worries."

"But I know where Killbane is."

Kinzie froze. She didn't find Killbane, but he did? How did he do it? She turned to him.

"How?"

"He told me where he was going to be incase I wanted to reconsider my retirement from the Syndicate."

"Then go tell the Boss."

Matt shook his head. Kinzie walked over to get her cell phone to call the boss herself. As soon as she turned it on it practically exploded on her. She looked down at Matt, who had his own cellphone in his hand and an evil grin on his face. He crashed her phone. Kinzie grabbed him by the jacket collor and pinned him against the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat."

"Getting physical with me isn't gonna get me to give up the location Agent Kensington."

"A bullet in the head will."

"Do you have a gun?"

Kinzie stood silent. Like Matt, she wasn't very found of weapons. The only thing close to a weapon in her sanctum was the penetrater.

"Well, no-"

"Then a bullet isn't an option, now is it?"

Kinzie slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his pale skin.

"Give me the location."

"I will. After you do something for me."

Kinzie balled her fists.

"If you think I'm gonna bow down to you and say you're my superior then you've gone insane."

Matt chuckled.

"That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want two things. First, I want you to spend the night with me."

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to come to my apartment tonight and spend the night."

Kinzie wanted to say no. She would rather get take a bullet to the leg then spend even one night with him. However, she wanted to quite looking for Killbane. Boston always called her for updates when there weren't any, when she said she had nothing he would yell and tell her to try harder, and no matter what she did she couldn't figure out how to find the Luchadore. She tried her hardest and she still failed. She sighed.

"Fine. What's the second thing?"

"As soon as you step foot into my apartment you will do anything I say. No matter what."

"What?! No way in hell!"

"Okay. Have fun looking for Killbane."

He was about to leave until Kinzie stopped him.

"Wait... I'll do it."

Matt felt a vicorious feeling wash over him.

"Then when you've had your fun, I can have the location?"

"You have my word."

"What time do you want me to come?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as you come it will be perfect."

He left the hideout feeling very proud. He gave an evil grin. He started thinking about the plans he had for her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinzie was packing up and some clothes and her laptop, along with it's charger. Shaundi walked in and saw her packing.

"Going somehwere for the night?"

"I'm staying with this guy I know."

Shaundi grinned.

"So Kinze is stayin' with a man."

"Man my ass. I'm staying with Matt."

"Matt? I thought you hated him."

"I do."

"Then why are stayin' with him?"

"Because he has something that we all want."

"Which is what?"

"He knows where Killbane is. If I stay the night with him then he'll give up the location."

"Really? What if he doesn't really have it?"

"I'll kill him then."

"What if he just wanted to be with you?"

"Why would he wanna be with me?"

"Did you ever think that maybe he loves you? Maybe he acts like a dick towards you because he wants your attention."

"Oh, he has it alright."

"If you want I'll teach you how to seduce him. If you use seduction then you won't have to stay with him as long."

"No. It's a good idea, but I'm not like you or Viola."

"Suit yourself. Have fun with Matt."

Kinzie really wanted to just beat the location out of Matt. Then she remembered Bostons meaning of persuation. Maybe she didn't have to stay with Matt after all.

She got on her computer and started video chatting with the boss.

"So let me get this straight. Miller knows where Killbane is, but he won't tell unless you spend he night with him?"

"And he wants me to do his bidding."

The Boss gave a nod.

"Okay."

"Okay? Aren't you gonna go to his place and threaten to put a bullet in his head?!"

"No. This could be your chance to get laid. And from what I've seen, I'll be damned if I let you pass that up."

"But Boss-"

"Buts are for shittin' Kinzie. Get to his place, get laid, get the location and get your ass back here."

Kinzie sighed. She shut down her computer.

"Fuck my life. I'm definetly not fucking Matt."

Shaundi volnteered to drive Kinzie to the adressed that Matt texted to her.

"So what do you think Matt's gonna want you to do when you get there?"

"Something humiliating."

"Maybe staying with the little punk won't be as bad as you thought."

"Yeah right."

When Shaundi dropped her off Kinzie went to the apartment door with the number 459 on it. She thought about running off, calling a taxi and going home to try to find Killbane herself. She really didn't wanna stay with him. She thought about what Boston would do if he found out she bailed. She reluctantly knocked on the door in front of her. The door opened to reveal Matt wearing a pair of plack pajama pants, and wore a Decker blue wife beater. She was surprised to find a black checker ban tattoe on his upper arm. He smiled. It wasn't a cocky smile, it wasn't evil and it wasn't smug. It was just a happy normal smile. She admitted that she kind of liked that smile.

"Welcome Agent Kensington."

"Let's get this over with."

He invited her in his apartment. She was again surprised. It was an average apartment. She expected a techno look and electronics everywhere.

"Let me take you to your room"

Matt lead her to an empty room in the apartment, save for a bed and night stand.

"Thanks."

"No problem Kinzie."

Wait a minute. Did he call her Kinzie? What happened to Agent Kensington?

"So what will you have me do first?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that as soon as I step into your apartment I have to do anything you say, no matter what. So what do you want me to do first?"

"Nothing comes to mind yet. Just try to make yourself comfortable. If you need me I'll be in the living room."

Kinzie watched as he walked away. She never saw him so comfortable before. She's seen the cocky side, the angry side, he always shows his scared side, basically she's seen the negative sides of Matt. Sides that cause her to hate him. But when she sees him so happy that he doesn't wanna insult her by using her F.B.I makes her feel good.

Kinzie closed and locked her bedroom door. She went through her bag and took out an orange T-shirt with a pair of blonde anime twins **(A/N: Rin and Len Kagamine)** and a pair of bright green shorts. When she put them on she decided to go on her laptop and see what was going on in the Saints Row Chatroom. No one was on. She tried working on finding Killbane again. Like before, she had no luck. She shut her laptop off. What else could she do around here? She thought of an idea that she never wanted to even consider. Hang out with Matt. She tried thinking of other things to entertain her and couldn't think of anything. She got off of her bed and went to the living room. She saw that Matt was sitting on a black leather couch watching Nyte Bayde.

Kinzie walked over and sat on the couch, making sure she was as far away from him as possible. When commercial came he saw Kinzie on the other side of the couch. He was stunned. He saw how the shorts hugged her hips, he saw her long slender legs and what really caught his attention was the fact that the T-shirt she had looked like it was being stretched out by her large breasts. Her usual outfit left **WAY** too much to the imagination. Kinzie caught Matt staring.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Matt was snapped out of trance.

"Um, I.. Uh..."

Matt didn't know what to say. He couldn't just look at her and say 'I was checking out your sexy as hell body.' Not yet anyway. He averted his gaze. Kinzie thought that she could tease him a bit.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Matt shook his head. Kinzie walked, what she hoped was, a sexy kind of walk to the kitchen. Matts eyes where glued to her behind the whole time. He didn't know that she could look so sexy. She came back with a bottle of water. She caught him staring again.

"Do you like what you see Matty?"

Matt blushed and stood from his seat.

"Um, I'm gonna take a shower."

With that Matt went to his bedroom, got a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. A minute later Kinzie could hear the sound of water running. She looked and saw that his room was open the slightest bit. The location. She snuck into his room and froze. Not one inch of wall wasn't covered with a computer moniter. She shook her head and searched his whole room, hoping to find a clue about the location somewhere. She couldn't find it anywhere.

Kinze started double checking, just in case. While she was searching she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She squeeled and turned to find Matt with his pajama pants and a towel hung around his neck. She noticed two things. The first thing, despite the fact that he just took a shower his blue and black makeup was still intact. The second thing, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed. He may have been scrawny kind of guy, but she started thinking that he was kind of..._ Sexy_. She never thought that when she heard the word sexy she would think of Matt.

"Looking for something?"

"I was looking for... um."

"You were looking for the information on Killbane."

"N-no I wasn't."

"Kinzie, you have my word. Tomorrow I promise to give you the location."

Kinzie looked down at the floor.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to lay down on the bed."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Kinzie did what she was told.

"Now put your hands over your head."

Kinzie, again, did what she was told. When she did Matt went through his drawer and took out one of his bright blue ties and tied her hands to the headboard.

"Um, Matt what's going on?"

Matt crawled on top of her.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight."


End file.
